The Convenient Store
by NinjaShoes
Summary: Theres a problem in the smash mansion. The food ship is out of gas and theres no food in the house. So its up to six smashers to out and find a store for the entire mansion. will they succeed? Who knows?


**The Convenient Store**

**Characters: **Mario, Sonic, Ness, Lucario, Falco, Marth and Kirby.

**Character Bio's**

_**Mario**_**:** The drunk and aggravated guy

_**Sonic**_**:** The cocky type.

_**Ness**_**:**The foul mouthed boy.

_**Lucario**_**: **The quiet and depressed creature. Doest give a fuck.

_**Falco**_**: **The pot head/Weed man.

_**Marth**_**: **The pretty boy with a small penis. Thinks hes better than everyone.

_**Room 409**_

It's morning at the Smash Mansion The sun's up and birds are chirping with happiness. Mario was in his bed, sandwiching his head in his pillows trying to ignore the ridiculous chirping out his window. He quickly got up with a horrific look on his face while rubbing his chin looking around the room as if he forgot something. He felt a hard bump under bed. He was already pissed that he didn't get any sleep at all, but now he has a bed with bumps too.

**Mario:** (**Looks under bed**) Who's under my goddamn bed! I swear if its yoshi , I'm shooting you. Fuck the rules! (**Grabs Superscope Gun)**

**?: (Peeking from under neath the bed) **Hey dude! don't shoot me man, it's me!

**Mario: (Still looking under the bed) **Me who?

**?: (Snickering) **Me and your MOM! Hahahahahaaa!

Mario was pissed. He whipped his hairy hand under his bed and he grabbed and pulled **Falco** collar from under him who was trying light a blunt under his bed.

**Mario: (Holding Falco in the air by his cheap coat collar) **Are you serious kid? Do you want to see Jesus in person today?

**Falco: (dangling from the collar) **Nah, I rather see Bob Marley in person. Jesus would just piss me off and take my weed. If weed is illegal here just imagine in heaven bro!

**Mario: **As if I care, get out of here kid before I kill you. **(drops falco)**

**Falco: **No wait! I came here to tell you something!

**Mario: **What? **(jumps in bed)**

**Falco: (scratches head) **um…damn…ah.

**Mario: (quickly looks over) **WHAT!

Suddenly the door opens up. And **Sonic** walks in with a handful of junk food.

**Sonic: (chewing on candy from a bowl) **You guys are getting your points deducted for not showing up to the meeting this morning. You guys need to stop being stupid and losing points.

**Mario: **What! How is that even possible? It's still..**(looks at the wall cock and reads 12:45)** …FUCK!

**Falco: **So what? Masterhand like.. never talks about anything good anyway. He's always saying something stupid or un-useful like " and remember, press UP or X to jump! And blah blah fucking blah!" , And everybody looks lost dude.

**Mario: (gets up and scratches his balls) **Yeah but you have to remember kid, the more points deducted the more weaker we get and we also reduce lower in ranks. I'm third in ranks. I don't want to go lower. **(grabs a pair of clothes)**

**Falco: **So who has like… the highest rank in this place? **(sits where Mario was laying at)**

**Mario: **I think its Ike.

**Falco: **Him? But dude.. that asshole cheats! He keeps spamming his smash attacks throughout an entire game bro! masterhand never gives him any friggin spam penalty's! dude, I couldn't get away with spamming with my laser gun. As much fun as that is.

**Mario: **That's because your gun isn't as strong enough to even spam with even if there was no spam penalty, idiot.

**Falco: (lays on bed) **Dude! What if Ike was paying masterhand to blow him, just so he can be first in ranks haha!

**Mario: (glares at falco) **Shut up..**(Walks towards bathroom)**

**Sonic:** Anyway, that's not the bad news.

**Mario: (turns over to sonic) **How's that not bad news? What else sucks today besides that!

**Sonic: **unfortunately the Ship is out of gas and we probably wont have food for about a month. So.. Yeah.

**Mario: **wow, this place is in runned by dumb fucking idiots. How do they not have any gas in this huge place. **(shakes head in confusion and continues to bathroom) **I gotta get a beer later.

**Falco: **AND YOUR EATING WHAT MIGHT BE THE LAST OF THE FOOD YOU ASSHOLE! **(tries to grab the bowl of candy)**

**Sonic: (trips falco) **there is no more beer dummy. Someone drunk it all.

**Mario: (stops immediately) **What.. the fuck did you just say?

**Sonic: **are you deaf? I said there is no more beer left. Your shit… is gone!

**Falco: (cracking up)**

**Mario: (turns slowly) **WHAT THE F…

_**Living room**_

The living room was the core of everything. Smashers, Food, A nice big custom made TV and a game room. Normally this place is really hyper but today the energy felt different. The only people in there was **Ness **and **Marth** arguing about nothing and peach who was on the side lines watching as these two smashers where yelling.

**Ness: (in marths face) **Why is your penis so fucking small huh?

**Marth: **Because your mom gave me AIDS.

**Ness: **Nobody told you go around fucking peoples moms you fucking, fucknut!

**Marth: (Turn around) **get away from me, your breath stinks. You need some home training little boy.

**Ness: **You need to grow a bigger DICK BITCH!

**Marth:**….**(cries)**

**Ness:** **(walks away) **pussy.

**Peach: (looks at Ness) **that was mean!

**Ness: **Shut up bitch! Your not even in the story!

Suddenly Mario comes flying down the hallway into the living room like a pissed off pitbull. Drool falling out his mouth and everything. Sonic and Falco decides to follow him also.

**Mario: (breathing heavy) **WHO ***huff* **DRUNK! ***huff* **MY ***huff* **BEER!

**Falco: (laughing)** dude calm down, your drooling on ness man!

**Ness: (holding his hat over his eyes) **ewwww fucking gross.

**Sonic: (still eating candy) **nobody knows man, and nobody cares.

**Mario: (slap's sonic) **shut up you douche.

**Sonic: (drops candy) **well maybe if you would stop yelling at people for where you beer is, you can find what happened to it..

**Mario: **to hell with that, I want answers right now.

Out of nowhere, **Lucario** randomly teleports in the scene and is laying on the floor holding some sorta bottle in his hand. Everybody looks in shock but Mario. Mario walks up to lucario and lefts his hand up with the bottle. He reads it and realizes that it his beer! He takes the bottle out of his hand and shakes lucario to wake him up.

**Mario: **Hey lucario.

Lucarios eyes open up slowly. He sees a guy with a mustache but he cant really make the him out. He opens his mouth slowly.

**Lucario: **Y-Yeah?

Mario takes the bottle and bashes it over his face with a loud *SMASH!* everyone jumped from the impact. Lucario screams while blood rushes from his face.

**Mario: **THAT'S FOR STEALING MY DRINK , YOU FUCKING FURRY!

**Sonic: (shocked) **

**Marth: **oh my god! My nail broke! **(looks at lucario screaming) **ewww… blood.

**Ness: (Laughing)**

**Falco: (looking for a lighter)**

**Lucario: (screaming) **AHHHHRGHH! WHY! ARRRGHH! WHAT THE HELL MAN! ARE YOU CRAZY!

**Mario: **No, just thirsty.

Mario was about to walk off after that comment but then someone else enters the scene and makes him stop.

**Masterhand: (enters room) **Hold there smasher. I need to speak with all of you for a moment.

**Mario: (turns around) **Oh, hey there LowIncome hand! How's the money going?

**Masterhand: **as some of you know the ship that brings goods here is temporarily down. And as a result, we wont be having food for a awhile We are In the progress of fixing this issue.

**Mario: **yeah right. **(whispers under breath)**

**Masterhand: **However, we can still get food but my smashers are gonna have to make a adventure.

**Falco: **So what are you trying to say man?

**Masterhand: **what im trying to say here is, the only way to get to the store is to travel on foot.

**Mario: (folds arms) **pssh! good luck finding those smashers. **(starts walking)**

**Masterhand: **ohh but I already have! And there right in front of me.

**Marth: **What! But why us?

**Sonic: (eats a jolly rancher) **I'm sorry, but don't we have 20 more people living in this house not doing shit?

**Masterhand: **Yes but I'm too lazy to go and bring them here. So get over it.

**Falco: (sits on couch) **Ok, so who's all going?

**Masterhand: **All six of you.

**Mario: **Whoa, Wait, What? I hope your counting peach.

**Masterhand: **She's not in this story dumbass. And why are you still here peach.

**Peach: (shrugs)**

**Masterhand: **GET OUT THEN!

**Peach: (gets up and walks over Lucario)**

**Masterhand: (clears throat) **As I was saying all six of you are going. No bitching.

**Falco: (laying across the couch) **This should be fun.

**Masterhand: **I have a map that should work. Here. **(gives Mario the item) **be sure to lets us know when you reach the destination.

**Mario: **With what?

**Masterhand: (gives the iphones too the smashers) **

**Marth: **ooo! a iphone!

**Mario: (looks at the device) **wow, you got money for a iphone. But no gas?

**Masterhand: **ok smashers. Are you ready?

**Mario: **hell no.

**Sonic: **not really.

**Marth:** **(Staring at the phone) **I really like this phone

**Falco: **I got to get seriously high for this

**Ness: **Whatever

**Lucario: *Cough* *Cough***

**Masterhand:** What happened too him?

**Mario: **Fell down some stairs. He's fine.

**Masterhand: **uh…ok . **(zaps them outside)**

So it began, the adventure starts in the forest with our six smashers who all has nothing too and maybe Mario can get his beer. Can they make it to the store and get enough food for the entire mansion? Or will they give up and smoke pot with falco. who knows! Find out on the next episode of The Convenient Store!

I know This story Sucked. if you liked it just let me know and i'll do better ones.


End file.
